Momoko's Adventures in Gravity Falls
by Mikaya Hananeko
Summary: One day, an eleven year old girl named Momoko Hananeko is magically transported to a town called Gravity Falls. There, she befriends twins Mabel and Dipper Pines. The threesome become best friends and go on adventures and solve mysteries together. While they do, will they discover something entirely new? Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

"Now for my final… thing I'm going to show you… The Sack of Mystery! You just put your money in here, and it magically disappears!

I can't believe anyone would fall for that stupid trick. Well, the Mystery Shack is a "tourist trap" for a reason, I guess. I got up from where I was sitting on the roof and went down the ladder to the bedroom that I share with my twin sister, Mabel.

When I walked into the bedroom, Mabel was jumping on her bed. "Sometimes I wonder how you find that fun," I said to her. "I don't know, but it's enjoyable! You should try it, Dipper!" she cried, still bouncing. "Maybe, but not now." I answered, hearing Grunkle Stan call our names, which is just saying, "Hey kids!"

We came down the stairs, and when we got there, Grunkle Stan told us to go hang some signs on trees. Mabel and I both agreed, and went off to do so.

After I hung a few signs, I asked Mabel, "Aren't you going to help me?" she rolled down the hill for at least the twentieth time and on her way down she responded by calling, "Yay! Grass!" I sighed, and turned to hammer another nail into a tree. Bonk! Bonk! "Huh?" the tree sounded hollow! I knocked it with my fist and it made the same noise. I pried the tree trunk open and inside… there was a set of controls! I played around with them, and after a few seconds, I heard a sliding noise and a goat bleat and run away. I turned around and saw a hole in the ground. I peered into the cobweb-filled hole and saw a box shaped figure. I picked it up and blew the dust off of it. "It's… a book!" I acknowledged, as the dust floated away. The book was dark red, with a gold six-fingered hand on the front. In the middle of the hand, was the number 3. I flipped through the pages and stopped at a random one. I scanned the words, but stopped at the last sentence, and whispered it aloud, "In Gravity Falls, always remember,

TRUST NO ONE.

"Ugh!" I cried, storming into my room. Why are all my days at school utterly horrible?! My best friend is always ditching me to go be with her boyfriend and his friends, and I always wonder, really? A boyfriend? In the third month of sixth grade?! Wow, Lily, that's a new achievement for you! Spore Achievement Dance! Do do do do do do do do do dodo! Dodo dodo do do! Bop! Bop! Bop! Bowooowmp! Whatever. I'm not jealous, it's just Lily never spends time with me anymore…. "Ugh! Why can't I live somewhere exiting and fun and with _good _friends… somewhere like…." I flipped through shows on my TV until I came across a recorded episode of my favorite show, "Gravity Falls!" that would be nice, my best friends would be Mabel and Dipper and we would go on adventures and stuff… too bad that will never happen, I thought as I turned off the TV and went to the office to watch YouTube instead. "Too bad that will never happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Thump! "Uhhhhh… where am I?" I sat up and looked around. I was in, some kind of forest. I didn't see anything but… well, forest. I tried to stand up, but my head still hurt, so I crawled to a nearby log and sat down on it. I looked down at myself, to see if my fall hurt me much. Luckily, I didn't fall far, so I only had some bruises and a few cuts. I started finger-combing my long, brown hair, like I always do when I'm nervous.

Suddenly, I heard voices. I ducked behind a tree, because I'm pretty shy. As the voices came closer, the more I thought if I talk to the owners of the voices, then maybe I can find my way home, or at least, a place to stay.

As the voices came closer, I realized they belonged to kids, not adults. _That makes more sense, _I thought, _a kid is more likely to explore the forest than a grown-up. _Then I noticed the voices sounded familiar… _Where have I heard those voices before? _I asked myself. I'm always asking myself that question, because I'm terrible at remembering things.

Suddenly, I remembered where. I peeked around the tree, seeing who the voices belonged to. I was right.

The voices belonged to Mabel and Dipper.


End file.
